Another legend?
by kiddy1
Summary: Tivka is a very talented earthbender, but is there something elso too?
1. chapter 1, crossroad of destiny

**_Hi there guys, this is my first fanfic. just so you know: this isn't really a crossover, but the first 2 chapters are a bit of explaining so you understand how the situation came to exist. after that it'll be about 10 years after the LOK series_.**

 ***edit after writing chapter 3, plz read on, I know this chap is really a bad start. but to make a good indication of whether the story's good or not, you should read at least the 'reborn' parts too!**

* * *

Aang looked around, there were coming more and more dai li agents ran towards them to attack.

'I can't do this, we won't make it!' Aang thought.

Then he heard something in his head: 'we've done this together for many lifetimes!'

Aang didn't know who it was, but then he remembered what the guru had said.

'The only way is to let her go!'

Could he do that? Let Katara go?

'I'm sorry Katara' Aang said, he sat down and reached for the avatar spirit.

There it was, himself, his glowing eyes and airbender tattoos, but also some strange glowing tattoos on his body.

Aang walked towards the avatar spirit, all of a sudden energy started flowing through his body,

memories flooded his mind, all his past lives. Roku's life, Kyoshi's, Kuruk's, Yangchen's... all his lives, then something called him.

Was it Katara? No certainly not. A great pure white spirit appeared in front of him, they looked at eachother for a while.

Then Aang asked: 'who are you?' but before the spirit could answer her tail was cut off and she vanished.

'Rava noooo!' Aang cried out. 'Wait, huh, how do I know her name? Rava?' he thought, but then an agonizing pain shot through his body and he passed out.

'Where am I?' Rava thought, she looked around. 'The old man was there and the hundreds of Dai Li were still there just before she bonded with Aang.

'Where's Aang?' she thought, Looking around Rava didn't see him anywhere and Katara wasn't there either.

She looked down: 'oh god my tails gone!' Almost in panic she flew off to find it.

Then she saw the water, it was glowing more than water should glow, wasn't it?

Just when she was about to go to the water she felt herself being pulled away, up through the ground into the sky, back to Aang who had just been revived.

 ** _thank you for reading, plz review! this is quite a short chapter, but I hope to make the next chapters longer than this._**

 ** _Got some ideas for the next few chapters, but after that I hope to get some ideas of you guys, so we can make it up together._**


	2. Chapter 2 pt1, reborn

_**Hi guys, here's another chapter.**_ _**Sorry it took me a while, my computer was broken, fortunately I managed to borrow another one.**_

'Dad? Who are these strange men in green clothing? They're a bit moody too.' A rank 7-year old waterbendergirl asked.  
Richard groaned, why did she always have such questions?  
'They are Dai Li agents Caithlyn. You should try to avoid them, they never do things for the reason you think it is.' he answered after a while because he couldn't resist the beautiful green eyes of his daughter.  
The little girl looked through the window before saying: 'dad, those 'Dai Li' agents are walking towards our house!'  
Richard frowned, what would the Dai Li agents have to do with his family?  
'Go to your mother and don't show yourself to them sweetie.'  
Richard peered through the small loophole in the door and thought 'there really are Dai Li agents out there' before opening the door. Two Dai Li agents were standing in front of him. One seemed quite young, the other was slightly taller and firmer.  
The latter stepped forward and said: 'My source says the live two waterbenders in this house. We came here to invite them to a waterbender party in the Ba Sing Se palace.' Richard noticed that the agent's heartbeat had speeded up after he said the word 'party'.  
The agent certainly lied, but Richard didn't want the agent to know that he knew, so he played along.  
'My wife and daughter aren't here right now, but I'll tell them as soon as they're here.'  
Richard saw the agents stiffen. 'uhm, then please tell them they'll be picked up and escorted Friday at 6pm, its of great importance that nothing will happen to them. Oh and please let them read this scroll for more information.' The firm agent said quickly while handing over a scroll.

'Hey sweetie, Caithlyn told me of the Dai Li. What did they want?' Richard looked at his heavily pregnant wife, she looked tired.  
Then he looked her in the eyes and said: 'They were here to tell us there was a party for all waterbenders in Ba Sing Se. But I could feel they were lying. I'm worried about you and our daughter.'  
'Don't worry about it, we'll just say that we won't come because I'm pregnant, good excuse I think?' Emily said.  
'That actually is a good excuse, but they also said they'll pick you up and escort you personally. I don't think that's a good sign, we should try to hide somewhere, I don't want to wait for it.'  
they all thought about it in silence. Suddenly Emily began to cry. 'I don't want this to happen, we're just happy, and now the queen has to interfere with our lives just because she has a plan and we're her citizens' she sobbed.  
Richard felt the urge to hold her as long as she needed, but this was some serious business, so he looked her in her beautiful blue eyes and said: 'sweetie, you and Caithlyn are going to pack your bags. You need to leave tomorrow morning, I'll stay here to hold them up.'  
She looked at him in horror, she didn't know what to say, he just suggested to split up. New tears began to form in her eyes, suddenly she ran off to her bedroom. Richard was angry at himself, 'why did I even suggest it? What was I even thinking? Of course its not a good idea to leave my heavily pregnant wife with a seven year old child to run off with no shelter.' He thought when his daughter suddenly took his hand and said: 'Dad, I do understand it, you want to protect us. I don't want to lose you, but I know I have to protect mom and my little brother or sister.'  
Richard was stunned, that's a lot to understand for a seven year old child. 'you really do?' he asked. 'yes dad, I'll talk to mom. Maybe she'll understand that that's best to do.'  
Richard gave her a hug and said: 'thank you sweetie, I love you, never forget that!'

Caithlyn Gently opened the door and walked into the room, finding her mother crying with her back towards the door.  
'go away Richard!' Her mother said with a hoarse voice.  
'mom, its me' Caithlyn said softly. Emily turned around to see the little girl standing at the other side of the big bed.  
Stunned that Richard had sent his daughter instead of coming himself she said: 'Why are you here? Your dad and I just have to discuss this, stay out of it.'  
Though she felt very rejected, Caithlyn again tried to talk to her mother:'mom, please listen to me. I know its hard for you to face it,but this is the truth. Dad wants to protect you, me and the baby. This is the best way, we can't let our whole family fall into the hands of the earth queen, and you know that!' Not able to say anything Emily nodded.

The next morning they had packed some food and extra clothes. Richards nephew, Leon, had offered to go with Caithlyn and Emily. 'you're sure you want to go with them? I'm just so worried, can I trust you?!'  
Richard said nervously. Leon laid his hand on his uncle's shoulder, 'Yeah uncle, you know me. I'll protect them with my life!'.  
Caithlyn who had become very quiet as the time passed suddenly said:'Mom? Where are we going to stay?' Emily glanced at Richard and Leon, That was a good question. 'we don't know sweetie, We just need to get out of this house.'  
Caithlyn thought about it for a moment and then said: 'yeah, but we can't leave Ba Sing Se, they'll see our passports, and we can't stay on the streets either. I'm scared mom'  
The 20-year old earthbender picked her up and said: 'Caithlyn you're my brave cousin, you can't be scared right now. Besides, its going to be okay. You don't have to worry about it'  
Then he looked at Emily and Richard. 'what about the catacombs just beneath the Royal palace, they won't think about such hiding place, will they?'

 _ **so, there's another chap, or at least half of it.  
I've been very busy. Got even a bit further than this, but since its going to take a bit longer to finish the total chap I wanted to upload this already.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, the next part will be up soon!**_


	3. chapter 2 pt2, reborn

About an hour later they were walking on the streets.  
Caithlyn looked at her cousin and said:'do you know how we're going to get to the upper ring? We can't use the trains I think?'  
'no we can't' he answered 'but if we're quiet, I'll be able to bend us through the wall without anyone noticing.'  
'oh yeah, forgot about that, you're an earthbender. But what if the Dai Li catch us? Will you be able to fight them?'  
Leon thought about it for a while before answering: 'Let's not think about that, we'll just focus on not getting caught'  
'oh yeah, good plan' Caithlyn said.  
Suddenly Emily groaned. 'mom? What's wrong?' Caithlyn said worried. 'Its nothing sweetie, the baby's kicking a bit' she lied.  
Caithlyn knew her mother lied, but she played along to prevent a tense atmosphere, She knew that wouldn't help either.

Half an hour later they arrived at the wall.  
Leon felt at the wall and took off his shoes.  
'Why do you take your shoes off? Your feet will get dirty.' Caithlyn stated. Leon laughed and said: 'I take my shoes off so I can feel the ground, now I'm able to feel vibrations.'  
'oh okay then' Caithlyn said, still not satisfied with the answer.  
Leon who had been searching in his bag quickly put a flashlight into Caithlyn's hands. 'I'm going to make a tunnel. Please hold the flashlight for me.'  
She quickly nodded. Leon felt sensed the ground once before walking a few meters back, there he bended a hole in the ground. Skillfully he made the hole deeper, then he made a few stair steps, walked into the hole and motioned that Caithlyn and Emily had to follow.  
As soon as they were all in, Caithlyn quickly turned on the flashlight. After sensing the ground once more Leon carefully closed the gap above them, making as less noise as possible.  
Then he started bending the earth in front of them, it passed them to form back into a wall just behind them.

They had only walked a few metres before Emily cried out. 'What's wrong mom?' Caithlyn said with a worried look on her face.  
Emily just shook her head and motioned that they had to go on, not knowing what to do Caithlyn and Leon nodded and started walking further.  
After walking about 50 metres Leon sensed the ground again. 'we're past the wall right now, we need to walk a bit further, then we can ascend to street level' With that he turned and started digging on their left side.  
Not more than five metres further he looked up and bend the earth above them. Light washed over them and blinded them temporarily, when he had a clear vision again Leon went on bending the earth above. A few stairsteps were made too and they could climb up, then Leon closed the gap.

During their walk towards the catacomb site Emily began panting, she seemed to be in pain.  
Her worried daughter eventually said: 'Mom, you don't look okay!'  
'Leon we need to rest, somethings wrong with the baby!' she convinced him.  
They shared a look. 'No no... I.. I'm okay, really.. we need... * huf *... go on!' she protested.  
Both Caithlyn and Leon stared at her like she had gone mad, but before they could stop her, Emily started walking further.

Half an hour later, with Emily still in pain, they finally arrived at a site that lay almost above the catacombs.  
Leon quickly bended a hole, they got in it and then they bended and walked further.  
Suddenly Emily cried out, her water had broke. She collapsed and if Leon hadn't supported her quickly she would have cumbled to the ground.  
He quickly bended an earth block an put her on top of it and then said: 'stay with your mom, I can feel its not much further. I'll come back within ten minutes.' Before Caithlyn could nod he sprinted back and quickly started bending.

Less than ten minutes later Caithlyn suddenly saw blue-greenish light shining at the end of the tunnel Leon had made.  
Then she heard Leon running towards them.  
She softly touched her mother's head, it was sweaty and filthy.  
Emily opened her eyes to see her worried daughter standing in front of her.  
'Leon's coming.' she told her mother.  
Emily nodded and pushed herself from the ground, she was exhausted and didn't even know if she would manage to give birth,  
A few seconds later a panting Leon stood in front of them. It took him less than half a minute to regain strength and he took Emily by surprise by lifting her from the ground. She stiffened but relaxed after feeling his strong arms holding her carefully.  
Then he started walking down the tunnel he had just made.

It took quite a while, but after 20 minutes they had finally reached the catacombs.  
'can you take her to that water Leon? Maybe I can help a bit?' Caithlyn asked him.  
Leon nodded and did what she asked.  
Caithlyn who didn't know much about healing during birth just simply started bending the water around her mother, it seemed to relieve.  
Emily motioned Leon to come and said: 'Caithlyn shouldn't watch this, please take her somewhere else?'  
'I need to stay with you, I'll just say she has to practise her waterbending.' he answered. Emily nodded in agreement.  
'Caithlyn, why don't you go practise your waterbending on that bigger pool of water there?' he said while looking at a pool that was about 20 metres further.  
Though Caithlyn didn't agree, she did what was told her to do because she new it wouldn't help if she didn't.

Two hours and many cries later, Caithlyn heard the wail of a baby.  
'Caithlyn, a little help now please!' Leon shouted.  
quickly rushing over, Caithlyn saw the little baby covered with blood.  
After cutting the umbilical cord, Leon gave her the baby and told her to clean it.  
Caithlyn carefully cleaned the baby and saw that it was a girl.  
Suddenly they heard men shouting, Caithlyn saw her mother crawling up.  
'Just go' she heard her mother shout to Leon, who had refused to leave her.  
Still unsure whether he was making the right choise Leon suddenly sprinted to Caithlyn to take her by the arm and run.

 ** _so that's the last part of chapter 2, now that I've discovered a way to upload with my Ipad I hope I'll be able to update sooner.  
_** ** _btw, yeah I couldn't really describe childbirth so I just left it out a bit._**

 ** _plz review! (and plz tell me if you notice something I can improve on my writing)  
next chap will be about Caithlyn's sister (tivka) meeting Korra and friends.  
plz let me know if you have suggestions!_**


	4. chapter 3, mysterious girl

**Hello everyone. Maybe some of you have seen my 'I quit' chapter I put up.  
But I decided to finish the chapter I had been working on before.  
I got one review from someone who said he liked my story, which makes me feel that I'm not writing only for myself.  
And another one from someone who said that the speaking lines weren't clear, so I changed that and you might notice it.**

 **Once again I want to tell you that it really helps me if you guys review, it makes me feel that someone read it and likes it or took the time to read it seriously.**

* * *

"Hey, you're in for some sparring?"  
Korra asked before splashing some water in her son's face.  
He answered her question by bending a big rock back.  
Korra responded quickly and split the rock in 2 parts, then bending it back.  
The boy, who was called Jack, bended a wall to stop the rock, but it was too big and he flew into the bushes, right beneath a big tree.  
Jack wasn't hurt at all, but didn't move because he saw a girl in the trees.  
Before he could say anything she made the ground move and he was blinded by dust.  
Then Jack heard her jump out of the tree, she was running away.  
Next, Korra came running towards him. He quickly got up and bended the dust back, so the air became clear again.  
"What was that?", A panting and upset Korra said.  
Jack looked her in the eyes and saw he couldn't lie, so he told her the truth:  
"Mom, there was a strange girl in the tree."  
Korra looked around, nothing weird. Just the trees and the bushes.  
"Where did she go?", Korra asked after checking a few bushes.  
Jack shook his head,  
"I don't know, but she's a good earthbender"

The next day, Jack was looking at the airbenders who were trying to go through the spinning gates.  
It couldn't be so difficult, could it?  
Then he felt something move in the bushes.  
"You wanna try?", Jinora asked.  
Jack stood up to walk towards the bushes to look what it was, but Jinora pushed him towards the ancient spinning gates saying that it wasn't that hard.  
"Huh what?", he asked.  
"Spinning gates", Jinora told him, motioning to the wooden structure.  
"No!", he exclaimed.  
"Yes", she pushed him further.  
After sighting once, he walked into the ancient tool. Still concentrating on the person in the bushes, he went on, not hitting anything. But then the person left, Jack noticed it and tried to get out as quickly as possible, which didn't work and he hit the panels. When he got out, the girl was gone, and all the airbending students were laughing.  
Jinora, who wasn't laughing, asked: "What happened after the first half? You did great you know."  
"Just distracted, nothing serieus", He quickly said before running away.

That night, Tenzin couldn't sleep.  
He went outside and walked to the roofed meditation place.  
''The wind's strong tonight", he thought during his walk, not thinking about the possibility that someone could cause the strong wind.  
Reaching the meditation circle, he looked around once to see if nobody was wasn't, at least, that's what he thought.  
Then he sat down. Concentrating on breathing in and out, but it didn't work. Something was wrong and it bothered him.  
So he stood up for a walk.  
After a while, he started noticing small dust particles in the air. It became a bit harder to breath when he came closer to the training area.  
"Can't be an earthbender, can it?", he asked himself.  
The idea of an earthbender in an airbender training area made him confused but nervous.  
Without noticing he began to walk faster, eventually running.  
Getting near the training area he suddenly realised that he shouldn't run.  
He stopped in horror at the sight of an earthbender bending a huge rock from the ground, turning it to the spinning gates. But somehow he was curious what she was going to do, if she wanted to destroy it she would have already done that.

The girl did something strange; She crumbled the huge rock into dust.  
Then she bended it around her, maked it finer and finer. Till after a minute, you couldn't see the dust particles anymore, they were solved in the air.  
Even though the particles were so small you couldn't see them, she still bended it. The earth took the air with it, right through the spinning gates.  
A powerful blast, you could say.  
She went in, moving fast and soft. Like a leaf in the wind.  
Almost like a trained airbender. She came out without having hit any panel.

Tenzin who had been watching all the time, whispered: "Perfect"  
The mysterious girl heard it and started to run away.  
"Wait, I need to talk to you!", Tenzin shouted before tackling her with a big blast of air.  
She got up quickly and looked at him, waiting what he was going to do.  
Tenzin put his hand behind his back, hoping that she would understand that he was friendly.  
She seemed to relax a bit and asked "What do you want?"  
"I want to know what you are doing here", Tenzin told her.  
Motioning to the still moving panels, she said: "Just training"  
"Yes I saw that, but why did you want to train here?", He asked her  
She looked at him, sighted once and told him that she had seen the students train there earlier that day.  
Tenzin nodded and said "So you wanted to try it yourself."  
"You're quite good at it, how long have you been training today?", He asked after a while because she didn't respond.  
"Uh... I think I went three times through that thing."  
"Okay! You're good then! Most of my students need a few days before they manage to do it!"  
Almost scared of Tenzin's enthousiasm, the girl felt very uncomfortable and didn't know what to say.  
"It's alright you know... What's your name?" Tenzin said after a while.  
Still doubting if she wanted to tell him her her name, she eventually said: "I'm Tivka"  
"Okay Tivka, nice to meet you! Would you like to meet my friends tomorrow?", Tenzin said.  
"Yeah, but I have to go now."

* * *

 **Just to help you understand it a bit: this is approximately 10 years after book 4 (with kuvira) in legend of Korra.  
So Korra's about 30 years old.  
Jack's 10 years old I think. (I'm not sure if I want him to be adopted or born from some special avatar stuff idea, just tell me what you think)  
And I think Tivka will be 17 years old.  
Caithlyn (who I based on a person I know in real life) Is 24 years then, because she should be 7 years older than Tivka.**

 **So thank you for reading.  
Plz review, tell me what you think give me idea's. (tell me if some grammar or spelling is wrong)  
And let me know how you guys think Jack came in Korra's life. (If through not adopting, give me an idea so I can base it on that).  
**


	5. chapter 4, late visit

**Hi everyone!  
I don't even know if I have any readers left after this long period of no updates.  
I'm so sorry. Since the Christmas break I had a lot of preparation for an english exam (FCE), this has taken up quite a bit of my free time.  
But finally, I have the next chapter up :)  
It is a bit shorter than usual, just one scene, but I hope you'll like it! Next chap will be up in 1 or 2 weeks :)**

* * *

2 am. Caithlyn was standing in the small kitchen, still recovering from her short, restless nap.  
She always woke at full moon, she hated it.  
"First drink this cup of Earl Grey tea, then try again.", She thought.  
Just as she wanted to sit down, she heard someone coming up the wooden stairs that led to their apartment.  
While putting her cup on the table, she stood up and bended some water from the sink.  
She moved quickly and stood behind the door with sharp pointy ice spikes, waiting for the intruder to come in.  
Then she heard something strange, the sound of a key opening its lock, which was indeed strange because no-one had a key, apart from herself then.  
"who's there?", Caithlyn shouted.  
A bright female voice answered: "Sis, its just me. Why are you standing behind the door?"  
"Spirits, Tiv, thought you were a burglar!" Caithlyn exclaimed.  
Tivka gave her sister an annoyed look while walking towards small waterboiler on the kitchen.  
She made some tea, walked to the table and sat down.  
Then she stated: "you're still standing behind the door with your icy spikes, you know."  
"oh... uh... but why are you here? It's 2 o'clock.", Caithlyn said while liquifying the ice spikes.  
Tivka stood up and walked to the clock, which was near the bed last time she was there, and saw that Caithlyn was right.  
Then she said: "oh, yes you're right. Its 2 o'clock. Thought it was six. I wanted to ask you something."  
"What did you want to ask me?", Caithlyn asked  
"Just some things about airbenders. You studied about their history too, didn't you?", Her sister asked.  
Caithlyn nodded.

She had studied history, mostly culture and bending development. She had history education. until she was 20 years old. She had also taught others history. And about one and a half year ago, she had been appointed advisor of the minister of culture. But the main thing she did was visiting historical sites around republic city that had to do with bending culture, making notes and reporting what she had seen. Sometimes the minister would ask for her opinion, but that didn't happen very often.

"If you want, you can come with me tomorrow. I suppose it won't be any problem if you have a look in the archive and my personal notes of the airbenders?", Caitlyn said.  
Tivka thought about it for a moment before saying: "I can't, I have to go to a friend tomorrow."  
"Oh", was all Caithlyn said.

Before she started working as advisor, they used to be very close. Tivka would always go to Caithlyn after she was done with her own schoolwork. Then she would sit in the corner of the classroom, waiting for Caithlyn to finish class so they could do fun stuff.  
But that time was over now, and she felt guilty for it.

"But can you tell me anything about airbending?", Tivka asked again.  
Caithlyn sighted and said: "I'm just very tired, you know. Can't you come back tomorrow 6 p.m.? I'll tell you what I know and we can have diner together?"  
Disappointed but knowing that Caithlyn must have had a tough day, she nodded. Stood up and walked towards Caithlyn to give her a hug.  
Hugging her sister, Caithlyn felt a bit better. But when she saw the look in her sister's eyes, the look of feeling rejected, she felt terrible. She had sent away her sister again.  
Without a word, Tivka left.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Plz review!**


End file.
